When Film and Palladium Mix
by animechick247
Summary: Originally called Love in Unexpected places Tony knew he had it all: money, power, fame. He was like a king. Women would come flocking to him at every corner. But that all changed when he bumped into a clumsy photographer. Tony/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emma Lancer

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking: why the heck am I writing another story when I have so many that aren't finished? And I have a very good reason for it: I just don't know. Ok, that probably wasn't a good answer, but it's all I can think at the moment. Since the Avengers is coming to DVD soon and that I'm a big Ironman fan, I decided to give a shot at writing an Ironman story. I don't know how it'll turn out, but that's what having such awesome reviewers such as yourself are for. I hope I keep Tony in character since he is kind of a Diva and that this story is to your liking.**

**This is an updated version because I didn't like how the first one turned out. Thanks for the help, Ren-Hatake! You rule!**

**I don't own Ironman, I just own my oc's.**

**Enjoy!**

**[XXX]**

_They say you can find love in the most unexpected places._

_But just how unexpected can that place be?_

Malibu: The greatest place in the U.S. With its beautiful beaches and pricy stores, it's the place everyone wants to go to. It's the place where dreams are made of.

Emma Lancer was a woman known for two jobs: Natural Klutz and Professional Photographer. How these two worked together was beyond anyone. Even Emma wondered that.

Emma liked to call herself a 'real photographer'. Unlike the paparazzi who acted like a bunch of Ninjas trying to get pictures of celebrities just to make a dime; she had a life and made a living off of it. Instead of wasting her time trying to dig up information on Kim Kardashian or Justin Bieber, she spent her time taking pictures of places and preserving moments in time on film so they would last forever.

She worked at a small photography agency where they specialized selling art pieces and making books on certain photos. She was known for her remarkable photos of famous locations as well as…the risks she takes to get them. It amazed everyone how she was still alive and didn't get arrested yet for her little stunts.

Yep; that was Emma Lancer.

Today was busy at the Le Shoot's. Everyone was trying to finish up their latest gallery book that showed pictures from around the world. They had pictures of everywhere from Asia to Europe. They had all the pictures that they needed but there was one slight problem. The person who asked for the book made a last minute request to add pictures of one of the new casinos in Las Vegas. This was low on the customer's part, but he was willing to pay for twice as much as he originally intended. So, being the professional photographers that they were, they needed to send someone to take these last minute photos.

And they knew just the person for the job.

**[XXX] **

Emma had what people called the average look where she didn't go overboard with the makeup and expensive clothing. She was fine wearing a pair of shorts along with an elbow length sweater. And of course she couldn't go anywhere without her signature black and white retro hat that covered her face so the paparazzi couldn't see her. She graduated from the art institute of Chicago with a major in photography and became a master of the camera. The phrase 'picture worth a thousand words' was the phrase she lived by each day. She wanted to capture each moment on film and preserve it in time, knowing she would never be gifted with the same chance twice.

Every moment in life counted to her and she was going to experience it as long as she was alive.

"Hey Emma!"

Emma looked up from her work to see her boss, Jeremy coming by her station.

Jeremy Reins was considered 'young' in the photography world, but he was a genius with the camera. He knew how to capture the moment with one single photo.

"What is it Jeremy?" Emma asked.

Everyone knew if Jeremy asked for something, it tended to be big.

Jeremy leaned against Emma's working table in a laid back manner. Oh yeah, he wanted something alright. He knew that Emma was the best when it came to scenery photos so it was a no brainer why he was bugging her. She was the perfect person to help him with his little problem.

"Here's the thing, do you remember that customer who wanted a book featuring iconic places?"

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I just finished developing the pictures I took in Egypt" she said.

Jeremy made a face as he recalled that little trip that they took about three weeks ago. That was a trip that he wished that he could forget.

**[XXX]**

_The great pyramids of Egypt were a sight to behold. It was hard to tell if they were magical or mystical. Emma thought they were both since it was amazing that mere humans were able to create such massive structures. It was rare to be able to see them so up close and she was lucky to even get the chance to._

_She kept snapping pictures of anything she could set her eyes on. From the magnificent walls that were filled with hieroglyphics to the pyramids themselves, she captured it all. _

_They were given special access to one of the pyramids that were being excavated at the moment could take pictures that away from the dangerous areas._

_Emma didn't understand the word dangerous and did something incredibly stupid. Kneeling on the support beams that they were walking on, she flipped herself over so she was hanging upside down like she would be on the monkey bars and took pictures of areas that were still being dug up._

_Jeremy smiled as he looked up at the pyramid._

"_How lucky are we that we're able to get views like this, Emma?" he asked._

_When he didn't get a response, he looked around for her, only to find her hanging upside down on a very flimsy support beam that could break at any second. _

_He quickly flipped out and ran over to her, praying that she didn't fall._

"_Emma, what the hell are you doing?!" he cried._

_Emma just continued taking pictures, not caring that the blood was rushing to her head._

"_Just give me a sec, Jeremy. I have to take a picture of this one area that they're digging up right now"_

"_In one second you're going to fall to your death!" Jeremy cried._

_He grabbed her by the legs and started hoisting her up. Emma squirmed when she was being lifted and tried to get away._

"_Knock it off, Jeremy! I almost got this awesome picture!"_

_Her movements caused Jeremy to lose his grip on her legs and he had to grab the hem of her shorts to prevent her from completely falling. _

_Emma screamed and grabbed at her shorts (while still holding her camera) and shouted profanities at her boss._

"_Let go of my pants you perv!" she screamed._

_Jeremy just glared at her while he tried to pull her up properly._

"_Which do you prefer more? Your dignity or your life?"_

"_I prefer getting those pictures!" Emma screamed._

_Jeremy just swore under his breath and made sure that his college didn't die from her stupidity._

**[XXX]**

Yeah, that was a day that he wish didn't happen. Nothing worse than seeing up your friend's shorts and noticing what type of underwear she wore.

This upcoming change would be nice payback for what she put him through-even though the pictures turned out amazing.

"Well, we have a slight problem" he said.

"He just called and asked if we could add photos of that new casino that opened up in Vegas last week"

Emma looked at her boss like he was crazy.

"Is he insane?!" she asked.

"That book is due next week!"

Jeremy nodded, already knowing she would be acting like this.

"I know, I don't like it either. But he said he was willing to double the price he was going to give us" he said.

"You know how much I hate last minute changes, but as the saying goes: the customer is always right"

Emma fiddled with her digital camera, a habit she had whenever she was under pressure.

"And I take it you want me to take these pictures?" she questioned.

Jeremy gave her a weak smile.

"You're the best that we have when it comes to scenery photos" he said.

"And this is what you get for having me try to save you from killing yourself in Egypt"

Emma huffed and blew a strand of her curly blond hair out of her face.

"I still have to finish developing those pictures of Egypt and that'll take me two days" she pointed out.

Jeremy sighed. Emma was a professional at what she did, but she was downright stubborn. If she had a project that needed to be done, she would stick to it until the end and wouldn't be interrupted.

"I'll take care of it for you" he said.

"I normally don't do this, but since this is very last minute I'll let it slide. Besides, you're one of my close friends in this industry-even though you give me a headache, so the least I can do is help you out"

Emma raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Jeremy to take on someone else's work. Even if you were on fire or on the verge of dying, he would make you finish your work.

"You're really serious about me getting these photos, aren't you?" she asked.

Jeremy gave her a dull look.

"Desperately" he said.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine, I'll do it" she said.

Jeremy smiled.

"I knew you would" he said cheerfully.

Emma gave him a serious look.

"But on two conditions" she said.

"Number one: I get to chew the customer's ass off for making me do something so last minute and entirely stupid"

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Of course"

"And number two: I get that brand new camera phone that Nokia just came out with. You know the one with 41 pixels"

Jeremy gave her a dull look.

"That's a pretty steep bargain" he said.

Emma wore a proud smirk.

"Consider it as payback for making me do this" she retorted.

Jeremy held the bridge of his nose.

"If you weren't one of my close friends, I'm sure you would have been fired by now" he said.

Emma just laughed.

"Then who would give you those wonderful pictures of Buckingham Palace that are nearly impossible to get?" she asked.

Jeremy laughed in return.

"You got me there" he said.

"Alright, I'll get your camera since you're doing this. I'm sure it'll go well with your collection"

Emma shrugged as she leaned back in her seat.

"What can I say? I can't say no to a good camera"

**[XXX]**

"I can't believe you have to go to Vegas because some idiot wanted last minute photos"

Emma rolled her eyes as she packed her bags while she listened to her roommate ramble.

"I know Rebecca, but Jeremy was desperate and couldn't find anyone else to do the job" she said.

Rebecca Davidson was Emma's lifelong friend and roommate. Emma liked to call her a '50's wife' where she was very old fashioned and didn't care for all the techno gadgets that that everyone used. She was very plain and simple unlike Emma who was wild and reckless. They balanced each other out and made life easier for the other.

She made a living by being an art teacher at one of the local high schools around Malibu. Her second job was to act like a mother hen when it came to Emma.

If nagging were an Olympic event, she would get the gold medal. Emma couldn't go out anywhere without Rebecca constantly reminding her to be careful and to stay out of trouble. It annoyed Emma to no end, but she valued her consideration. Rebecca was the only family she had that she could rely on.

"I just find it crazy that you have to head out to Vegas when you just came back from Egypt three weeks ago" she said.

Emma flopped on her bed knowing she wasn't going to get away from her best friend's nagging.

"Well, I am a photographer. That's pretty much what my job entitles, even if it means dealing with dumbass customers" she pointed out.

"Plus Jeremy promised a new camera if I do this"

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips as she gave her a dull look.

"Of course you'll do anything for a new camera. I swear, sometimes you act like a kid at times" she said.

Emma shot up from her bed to give her a glare.

"Hey! I won't do anything for a new camera" she retorted.

"I have my dignity to uphold here. Besides, it's not like I'm that desperate for a new camera, I just wanted to give Jeremy a hard time for pushing this on me"

Rebecca sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, at least you were able to get payback for this…even though I find it pointless" she said.

"You damn right I did" Emma smiled.

She got off her bed and started packing her cameras for her trip. A good photographer always brought more than one camera.

"Just make sure you pack an extra sweater or two. You know how cold it gets at night" Rebecca said.

Emma made a face when she realized Rebecca was going into her mother hen mode.

"Yes mother" she said.

"And make sure your phone is charged up in case you have an emergency and have to call me to get you. Oh and don't forget your first aid kit. I don't want to see you coming home with cuts and scrapes that weren't treated properly. And don't get arrested for doing something stupid. I don't want to bail you out of jail again. And don't forget-"

"Becky, relax" Emma said.

"I've done this a thousand times. If worse comes to worse, the only problems I'll have are not getting those pictures. I'll be fine"

Rebecca sighed as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but I just worry about you" she said.

"You tend to be a magnet when it comes to accidents after all"

"And that makes you the best friend that I've ever had" Emma said.

"I'll be fine. You'll see"

She continued putting her stuff away and double checked to see if she forgot anything.

She really wasn't looking forward to Vegas. She hated large crowds and the shady people that lived there. It was just one big disgusting mess in her opinion. It didn't matter that there thousands of bright, vibrant buildings that illuminated the night, it was still a horrid place.

Nothing good ever came from Vegas.

"If I catch something from that place I'm gonna wring Jeremy's neck" she said.

Rebecca snorted.

"Relax, you know how the saying goes: what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas…although there are a few things that don't stay in Vegas, like money, pride, and certain diseases"

"Thanks for cheering me up with that one, Becky" Emma said. "I'm just going to love this trip"

"Well at least try to have some fun while you're there" Rebecca reasoned.

"When's the last time you've ever had fun?"

"I have fun all the time" Emma retorted.

"As long as I'm able to take pictures, that's all the fun that I need. Who needs a vacation when I'm having one each day? I get to travel all over the world and get paid for it. That's my vacation right there"

Rebecca sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

Emma was one of those people who would rather be married to her work than have a good time. It was great that she had a job that she really loved, but she needed to take a break from it so she could have real fun.

And perhaps even have a boyfriend for once. She couldn't count the number of boyfriends that Emma dumped simply because they didn't share the same hobby as her or thought photography was stupid. She was very picky when it came to her men. Something that Rebecca had little hope of her friend finding the right one.

"I know you hate this just as much as I do, but please try to have fun" she said.

"And most importantly, please be safe"

Emma packed up her bags and smiled at her friend.

"Oh please. What could possibly go wrong?"

Oh a lot of things could and she would find out soon enough.

**[XXX]**

**A/N: I know this wasn't much and that Tony wasn't in this chapter, but I wanted to introduce the main character of this story. Emma really is something isn't she? I just feel bad about how her trip to Vega will be like. She's going to hate Vegas more than she already does.**

**Tony will be in the next chapter for sure, so keep an eye out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Splish Splash

Chapter 2: Splish Splash

**A/N: Hey everyone! The Avengers coming to DVD in a couple of weeks, I decided to update another chapter! We finally get to see Tony Stark and boy will his entrance be anything but boring. Poor Emma is going to have a hard time with him.**

**I want to thank Ren-Hatake for reviewing and proof reading everything! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

Tony Stark always had a reason for ditching work and heading to Vegas. Well not really-he just went because he could and because he hated going into work.

Instead of attending one of his business meetings, he decided to ditch it and have fun for the weekend.

Sure, Pepper would be mad at him for yet again leaving everything to her, but hey, that was what she was paid for. What was the point of having an assistant if she couldn't take care of everything for him?

Pulling his Rolls Royce into Caesar's Palace, he decided to start his mini vacation off by getting drunk and gambling to his heart's content.

The billionaire gave the valet a rather nice tip as he stroll into the hotel lobby with his usual swag. The female receptionist gave him a flirting smile as he came up to the desk.

"Welcome back to Caesar's Palace, Mr. Stark" The receptionist said.

Tony pocketed his rather expensive glasses into his suit pocket and gave the receptionist a charming smile.

"Book me for one of your villas" he said.

He knew he wasn't going to be staying in the villa, but it was either go big or go home. Tony Stark loved to show off.

When the receptionist gave him the keys to his villa, he strolled off to do whatever he felt like. But what to first was the real question. Get drunk to the point he couldn't walk straight? Gamble tons of money that would hardly leave a dent in the fortune he possessed? Maybe have a little fun with a lady friend or two?

Or he could always check out that new Hotel that just opened the other day.

As he made his plans of screwing around, he brushed pass a certain photographer who was heading to the same hotel.

/

Emma looked passed her shoulder when her shoulder rammed into someone else's/. He didn't even bother to stop to apologize as he went on his merry way.

The photographer simply rolled her eyes while grumbling profanities about men under her breath. She really wasn't in a good mood at the moment seeing as she was in her least favorite place on the planet. While everyone traveled far and wide to see the City that never slept, she would rather be in Africa or somewhere across the world.

Vegas was such a shady, nasty place that she wondered why people came here all the time. You went with pocketfuls of money, only to end up empty handed from gambling. And of course let's not forget about the little nasty diseases people tend to get from their little get together with certain people.

"If I catch anything while taking these stupid photos, I'm going to kill Jeremy" she said. "Or pass it on to him"

She walked through the busy streets that were filled with a variety of different people. There were the tourists, the locals, street performers, and of course the people that made her wonder why they even bothered to go out.

With her camera in hand, Emma made her way towards the brand new hotel that was needed as a last minute addition to the art book that their client needed.

It didn't look that fancy. It looked more like a middle eastern restaurant than it did as a hotel. The vibrant colors and golden edge design gave it a modern vibe than the over the top hotels around here.

"Well, at least it's not as gaudy as some of the other hotels I've had to stay at" she muttered.

Putting the camera to her eyes, she snapped a couple of photos of every angle of the hotel. She didn't know what this client was looking for when it came to the hotel itself so she decided to go a little crazy.

When she took enough photos to satisfy herself, she brought her camera away from her face and smiled proudly. Even though she was mad that she had to do these last minute photos, she was happy with her job.

Her pocket vibrated as her phone went off. Digging into her pocket, she brought out her phone and read the caller id. Rolling her eyes, she flipped her phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"Becky, I told you not to call me while I was working" she groaned.

She could hear Rebecca laughing on the other end of the line when she heard her pout.

"**Sorry, but you can't blame me for worrying about you. You're a trouble magnet after all" **

Emma rolled her eyes. Her best friend had no faith in her being alone for a few days.

"I am not. I just tend to be a klutz at times" she retorted.

"**That's pretty much the same thing" **Rebecca said. **"It's not that I have anything against it, I just wished that you wouldn't act so crazy when it came to taking photos. You're life is more important than a few pictures"**

"I'll have you know that those pictures are my life. I make a living off of it" Emma snapped.

She could hear Rebecca sigh on the other end of the line. If she were to bet on anything, she was rolling her eyes as well.

"**Fine, fine, say what you want, but for the love of god don't do anything stupid or dangerous" **Rebecca said. "**And if I find out that you got arrested for doing something stupid again, don't expect me to come up there and bail you out. I have my job to worry about too you know"**

"You're a high school art teacher" Emma reasoned. "How could you possibly get in trouble because of me?"

"**I teach kids; they soak things up like a sponge" **

Emma just laughed. She always found it funny how serious Rebecca took her job as a teacher even though High School students didn't listen to what anyone said half the time.

"Well, as much as I love chatting with you, I have to get back to taking pictures. I want to leave this place as soon as possible" she said

"**Whatever you say. Just don't catch anything and bring it back here" **Rebecca replied.

"Oh, hardy har, har. See ya, Becky"

"**Oh and before I forget, don't forget to call Dasha. She said you need to schedule you're monthly appointment with her and that if you bail out on her again, then you can forget getting a refill on your meds"**

Emma sighed in agitation. She should have known that she couldn't have avoided her doctor appointments. Dasha was strict with her appointments and always scolded her for skipping out on her appointments.

"I'll talk to her when I get back. I need to focus on these pictures more than anything" she grumbled.

"**Fine, but make it soon. I don't want to see you suffer from another relapse because you forgot to get another refill on your meds" **Rebecca warned

"I'll be sure to do that. See ya, Becky"

She ended the call and put her phone back into her pocket.

Even though Rebecca tended to annoy her with her constant calls, she was grateful she even took the time to even call her in the first place. She was the only family she had really and made life easier for her.

With photos on her mind, she went back to taking pictures of the casino before she decided that she had enough daytime pictures for the album.

"Now I just need to mess around until it gets dark out" she muttered.

"I wonder what I should do to kill time?"

She just decided to roam around the city and take random picture of areas she's never seen before.

It would make a great addition to her collection.

/

While our photographer was busy with her job, Tony was busy not doing his job. After booking into the villa that he had no intention of staying in, he decided to screw around the casino and blow away a ton of money.

Downing his seventh drink, he threw the dice across the table to see if he would win the winning number but ended up with snake eyes. Watching the fifty grand being swept away by the dealer, he simply shrugged at the loss. Fifty grand was like pocket money to him. He was a billionaire; he had so much money that he didn't know how to spend it half the time. So being the self centered man that he was, he simply blew all away on stupid things like gambling and such.

As he was starting another round, he felt his cell phone ring in his pocket. He was tempted to ignore it; knowing it was probably Pepper. However he had been ignoring it all day, so he decided to answer her.

Flipping his phone open, he decided to let his secretary vent out on him and listen to her usual speech to him.

"**Tony, where in the world are you?! Don't tell me you snuck off to Vegas again" **the redhead yelled

Tony just smirked, enjoying the fact that Pepper was in a bad mood already. Apparently she wasn't happy that she had to be attending to meetings that he was supposed to be in.

"Hey, Pepper, how's it going?"

"**Don't 'hey Pepper' to me. You're supposed to be attending to one of the board meetings" **

"Oh, was that thing today? I completely forgot" Tony said, acting surprised.

"**Oh I'm sure you did" **Pepper said. "**Obadiah isn't happy about this"**

"He's never happy about anything, Pepper. Just relax, it's no big deal. Just let the board spew whatever nonsense they want to talk about, pretend to agree with them and act like you'll think it over. Standard protocol" Tony shrugged

"**Yeah, well your 'standard protocol' requires you to actually be at these things. Now you better come back from whatever casino you're in now and start doing your actual job. It's not my job to be doing your job"**

At the mention of casino, Tony remembered that he was in the middle of betting and was about to blow off a lot of money.

"Hey, thanks for reminding me of that Pepper. I'll talk to you later. I'm in the middle of gambling"

"**Wait, Tony! Don't you dare hang up on-"**

With a snap of his phone, the billionaire shoved the phone back into his suit pocket.

"Geez man, you're blowing a lot of cash" a patron said.

Tony put on an arrogant smirk as he placed his bet on the table.

"Aw, it's nothing really" he said.

"You should be spending that at the new casino they just opened up" another patron said. "I heard it's pretty glamorous"

Tony raised an eyebrow. New, glamorous casino? Now that was his thing.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It opens up tonight" the patron said.

Now Tony was hooked. A brand new casino opening meant that would be the perfect chance for him to show off and be his pompous self.

With that in mind, he took back his bet and decided to spend it at the new casino. What kind of billionaire gambles at an old casino when he could spend it at a new one?

/

Like Emma expected, the casino was packed at night. It was like Vegas held special powers at night where people thought they would get extra lucky or something. There were big time celebrities showing up at the place, trying to make themselves look more popular or try to boost up the rating for the casino.

And of course, when there's celebrities, there were Emma's sworn enemies: Paparazzi.

She scowled when she saw the life sucking leeches flashing their cameras all over the place, making the area look like it was lit with fireworks. It seemed that they were desperate to get the latest scoop of the famous world and thought they would find something here in Vegas.

This was not going to end well with Emma. How was she supposed to do her job when all she wanted was to cave in the heads of imitators doing her job? If beating up Paparazzi was an Olympic event, she would get the gold medal hands down.

Gripping her camera tightly within her hands, she focused on her job and not he desire to beat up the Paparazzi.

"Now I need to find a place where I can take these pictures" she muttered.

Since the Paparazzi were blocking the main entrance of the casino, she would have to find another way.

Scanning the area, she tried looking for a spot that would let her take good pictures of the place and without the paparazzi out of the way.

She got her spot when she spotted a very fancy looking Persian fountain that stood in the middle of the entire area.

With a mischievous grin curling her lips, she decided to be daring and be a show off against the paparazzi.

She pushed her way through the crowd of people while they snapped enough photos that it almost blinded people passing by.

The paparazzi continued to flash their cameras, catching every person that went by and every car that drove in. The rapidly flashed their cameras when they saw a certain Rolls Royce pulling up. Everyone cheered when Tony stepped out of the car and flashed one of his dazzling smiles. He knew Pepper was going to kill him when she saw his picture in the paper tomorrow, but he really didn't care. He's done this a thousand times, what's one more going to hurt?

Reporters flocked around the billionaire, asking him questions like why he was here and if he was enjoying the new casino.

As always, he gave them loaded answers like 'oh, I'm having a fabulous time' or 'why wouldn't I be here in Vegas?'. It really didn't matter what he was saying because he was going to get drunk and forget about it anyway.

A rather attractive reporter stepped forward with a tape recorder in hand and held it out in front of him.

"Mr. Stark, could you tell us about the latest weapons that Stark Industries is creating?"

Tony had to laugh. It was always the hot reporters that wanted to know about the latest scoop regarding about his company…that and they wanted to sleep with him.

While he was flirting with his new conquest for the night, he failed to realize that a certain photographer was climbing up the fountain that he was standing near.

Emma swore mentally as she got soaked from the water. With her camera clenched within her teeth, she almost looked like an assassin getting ready to kill someone. It was crazy that she was more concerned about her camera getting wet than her getting sick from wet clothes.

Climbing to the top of the fountain, she was amazed that no one tried to stop her.

"_They're probably busy making sure none of the freaks attack the celebrities" _she thought.

When she reached the top, she held onto the ledge with one hand while she held her camera with the other. Taking pictures with one hand was considered shameful to Emma, but considering the fact that she was dangling on top of a fountain while she was getting soaking wet, she could care less.

Making sure that her camera was in focus, she snapped a couple of pictures that would go into the book. She could just imagine the look on Jeremy's face when she would tell him how she took these pictures.

"_Oh, it was nothing, Jeremy. I was just going above and beyond on a last minute job that you shoved down my throat_" she acting out the scene in her head.

When she took enough photos that were decent enough for Jeremy, she decided to snap a few pictures for herself. She always took pictures for herself when she was on the job. It was a hobby of hers.

She pulled out a small digital camera out of her sweater, where it was covered in a thick, protective case.

Holding out her trusty camera, she snapped a couple photos to add to her collection. She noticed that a few of them were a little blurry from her moving around, so she decided to take another one.

"Maybe I should lean forward?"

She made the mistake of leaning forward, which resulted in her losing her footing and slipped off the top.

Tony continued flirting with the reporter, knowing he was so close to having her come back to his hotel room.

"My Mr. Stark, you sure know what to say to take a girl's breath away" the reporter said.

Tony just flashed a sexy grin at the reporter and lowered his glassed to the bridge of his nose.

"It's a gift really" he said.

"I always have girls falling for me"

No sooner than he said that, he was drenched when Emma landed at the bottom of the fountain, spraying water everywhere. People screamed when they got wet and wondered who got them wet.

Tony started swearing when he saw that his expensive suit was soaking wet. Stupid paparazzi, they were going to pay for this.

He spun on his heel, intending to give hell to the person that humiliated him in front of so many people. He jumped back a little when a hand shot out and grabbed the ledge of the fountain and pulled the owner of that hand out.

Emma spit out water as she got out of the fountain. She winched as she felt her back sting from landing on the hard tile interior of the decoration. She landed on her back when she fell so she wouldn't get her camera wet or broken. It was a small price to pay, but at least her camera was alright.

"God, I'm never doing that again" she groaned.

She wiped the water out of her face as she slowly climbed out of the fountain.

"Jeremy better give me a raise after he hears about this. This is not what how I wanted my trip to end"

She wrung her hair out with her free hand, forgetting the fact that she just splashed a billionaire and that everyone was watching her. She finally noticed the silence and looked around to see people staring at her.

"Uh oh"

"Hey you!" Tony barked.

Emma whipped her head at the sudden outburst and finally noticed the drenched billionaire. It didn't take a genius to realize that she got him wet by standing too close to the fountain.

"Oh crap" she muttered.

Tony snapped off his glasses, completely furious. Nobody made Tony Stark look like an idiot and lived to tell the tale. He didn't know who this paparazzi was, but she was going to pay.

Emma laughed nervously, tugging her hat further down her face to conceal it.

"Take is easy, big guy" Emma said.

"I'm sure a little water won't melt you"

The sound of police whistles made her go in freak out mode and drop her camera.

Time to run!

She bumped past Tony as she made a run for it, which caused the billionaire to fall right into the fountain.

"Sorry about that!" she called out.

"You might want to take that to the cleaners"

She ran away from the crowd and away from the police that were after her. One of the things that she learned from her sworn enemies the paparazzi was how to get away from the cops without getting caught.

She ran as fast as her legs would let her. She couldn't believe that she got Tony Stark wet! She would have been dead if she stuck around any longer.

'_I hope I don't run into him again!'_ she pleaded.

/

After being pulled out the fountain, Tony's went from good to bad. He got soaked and humiliated by a paparazzi chick who tried to take a picture of him.

She didn't even apologize really and made him fall into the fountain instead. And what was even worse, she was able to get away from the police!

She was either a ninja or really good at running away. Either way, it didn't help the fact that some stranger got him wet and there was no way for him to find out who he was.

"Here's a towel for you, Mr. Stark" someone said.

Tony went to retrieve the towel when his foot brushed against something. Looking down, he saw that it was the camera that paparazzi chick dropped when she bumped into him. Bending down, he noticed it was a rather old looking digital camera that had a few nicks here and there. He turned the camera around, studying it and noticed someone's named carved into it.

_Emma Lancer_

An arrogant smirk spread across his lips as he read the name.

Pulling out his phone, he contacted Jarvis and told him to look up someone by that name and where she lived.

He tossed the camera up and down in his hand as he thought of certain payback he could lay on the little photographer.

"I'll be seeing you soon, princess"

/

**A/N: Emma must be really awesome or really stupid for not only getting Tony wet, but having him FALL into the fountain. I don't know what Tony has up his sleeves, but knowing him, it won't be pretty for Emma. **

**And it seems that little Emma isn't all that great. Why would Rebecca remind her to see her doctor?**

**And if the name Dasha is familiar, it's because it's none other than Dasha Swan from the Ironman fanfic 'Close Your Eyes' that is written by none other than the lovely Ren-Hatake! She's helping me a lot with this story and was kind enough to allow me to have Dasha in the story. Thanks so much Hatake-sama! You're awesome!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Lectures and checkups

Chapter 3: Lectures and Checkups

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Since I'm on winter break, that means I can update my stories again! School was a nightmare and I hardly had any time updating anything. It was awful.**

**And for those of you who know Ren-Hatake's character, Dasha Swan; she'll be in this chapter! She's from the Ironman fanfic 'Close your eyes'. If you haven't seen it I recommend you do it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman just my oc's. And I've been given permission to have Dasha in my story by Ren-Hatake.**

**Enjoy!**

/

**Crazy photographer splashes Tony Stark at Casino opening.**

That was what Emma found all over the in the papers when she came back from her little episode in Vegas. It seemed like everyone was wondering who this 'crazy person' was that managed to get Tony Stark soaking wet.

Jeremy was crying with laughter when he saw the picture in the paper. He found it funny that one of his best photographers was able to make a fool out of herself as well as one of the richest men in the world.

"Oh my god, Emma. How do you get yourself into these situations?" he laughed.

Emma just ignored him and continued to work on the photos that she managed to get in Vegas before crashing-or rather splashing into Tony Stark. She was in a bad mood as it was about the whole incident. Not only did she get chewed out big time by Rebecca, but she also managed to lose her favorite camera as well. It seemed when she made a mad dash to get away from the police, she dropped her camera as well.

She never went anywhere without her lucky camera and the fact that it was lost really put her in a bad mood.

And not only that, Rebecca forced her to have a checkup with Dasha today. Going to the doctor was like a child being sent to their room in her opinion.

Jeremy waved the paper in her face, showing her picture that was taken in Vegas.

"Who would have thought that you would have your picture taken like that?" he taunted.

"And these were taken by the Paparazzi. Is your hatred for them starting to waver?"

Emma snatched the paper from him and ripped it to tiny pieces.

"I'm not in the mood, Jeremy" she snapped.

Jeremy propped himself on her desk while she worked.

"Why the long face, Emma? You managed to get the pictures for the customer. And it's not like anyone knew who you were at that event. You should be happy"

Emma slammed her mouse down and tugged her hat over her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it" she growled.

Jeremy hummed as he rubbed his chin. After working with Emma for so long, he was able to figure out her different types of anger.

"Oh, I get it. Rebecca really grilled you out about the incident, didn't she?" he teased.

When he saw Emma's face go red, he knew he hit the mark.

"I should have known. That woman acts like a mother hen when she's angry. What sort of punishment did she give you this time? Confiscated your camera? Told you, you could only spend half as much time in your dark room then you normally do? Make you eat broccoli?"

"She's making me go to the doctor" Emma growled.

Jeremy's grin disappeared. Doctors were a very sore spot for Emma. She didn't like going and she attended to avoid them.

"You gonna see Dasha?" he asked.

Emma nodded, tugging her cap further down her face.

Jeremy winced. Emma must have been in real trouble if she had to go see Dasha.

"She's really gonna grill you about Vegas" he commented.

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed away from her desk.

"Tell me something I don't know" she sighed.

"I just know she's gonna chew me out for pulling a stupid stunt like climbing on top of the fountain"

"Well, it was kind of stupid. But you did get some awesome pictures from it" Jeremy admitted.

Emma packed up her stuff so she could see Dasha. She didn't want to be late for her appointment even though she didn't want to go. It's not that she had anything against her friend, she just didn't want to be reminded of her illness.

"I'll be back later. I'll try not to take long" she said.

"Say hi to Dasha for me!" Jeremy cried.

Emma nodded and left the building to head for the place she hated most: the hospital.

/

Everywhere she looked, there was sickness. The sounds of coughing could be heard everywhere as she sat in the waiting room for her turn. She didn't like coming to this place. She was always afraid that she would catch something. She couldn't afford to be sick and miss out on work. It was bad enough that her illness prevented her from working half the time.

Emma was diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease. It made life really difficult for her and caused her to suffer each day. It was rare for someone her age to start showing signs or Parkinson, but it was obvious that she had it.

Just this morning, her left hand was shaking badly because she didn't take her medication. If she didn't take her meds, then she couldn't stop shaking. And if she couldn't stop shaking, then she couldn't work.

She hated coming to the hospital because it just reminded her that she was slowly getting worse and that one day medicine wouldn't help her anymore. She didn't want to live like that when she knew there was so much she could do with her life.

"Emma Jane Lancer, are you asking for an early death?"

Emma flinched at the use of her middle name and slowly looked to see her friend Dasha Swan.

Dasha was a well-respected doctor in Malibu who usually treated children but was known to take care of few other patients here and there. Emma was a fine example, although she was told she had the mind of a child.

"Hey, Dasha. How are you doing?" Emma laughed nervously.

Dasha crossed her arms which was a sign that the photographer was in big trouble.

"Oh, it started out great" she said casually.

"Except for the fact that I saw your face on the paper today and had Rebecca blowing out my answering machine saying that I had to make sure you came in today otherwise she would complain to my boss"

Emma laughed nervously and rubbed her neck.

"I'm really sorry about that" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't be apologizing just yet" Dasha said.

"What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that was? You're lucky you didn't break anything or worse kill yourself. And why were you near that disgusting playboy, Tony Stark? You can catch something just by being near him"

Emma held her hands up in defense from being scolded. But then again, Dasha was just doing her job as a doctor and friend for lecturing her.

"In all truth and honesty, I had no idea Tony Stark was going to be there. And as for the whole fountain thing, I needed some good pictures and those stupid paparazzi were blocking my view so I had to improvise"

Dasha rolled her eyes at her friend's logic.

"How is it that I'm friends with you?"she asked.

Emma gave her a cheeky smile.

"Because I'm fun, loving, outgoing and I babysit Willow for you so she doesn't have to stay at the hospital" she reminded.

"Oh, right" Dasha said sarcastically.

Emma just laughed. She knew Dasha couldn't stay mad for long, no matter how much she annoyed the young doctor. That was why she was such an awesome friend.

"Let's go see if you suffered any damage from that fall you had" Dahsa said.

Emma followed her out of the waiting room to the backrooms where the checkups took place.

"So how's Willow doing?" she asked.

"I miss my little partner in crime"

Dasha smiled at the mention of her niece.

"She's doing good although she keeps asking about those Disney princess pictures you promised her" she said.

Emma wore a cheeky grin thinking about her partner in crime.

"The next time that she's over, I'll give them to her. And I went out of my way to have them signed as well" she said proudly.

"Who's an awesome friend? Come on, say it"

Dasha laughed and opened the door to her room.

"Just shut up and take a seat" she said.

Emma did as she was told and swung her feet in a lazy manner.

Dasha pulled out her charts and looked them over from the last time she saw Emma.

"So aside from your little tumble, how are you otherwise?" she asked.

"Any signs of the Parkinson getting worse?"

Emma frowned. She hated being asked that.

"You know I don't like talking about it, Dash" she whined.

Dasha gave her a hard glare.

"Don't argue with me, Emma. We've been over this before a thousand times" she said.

"Just tell me if you're getting worse"

Emma sighed and looked at her left hand. It was still twitching as a result of her not taking her medicine.

"My left hand has been acting up a lot lately" she admitted.

"It's been hard holding onto the camera steadily as I take pictures. If this keeps up, I might be out of work for a few weeks"

Dasha tested her hand by rotating it and feeling how often it shook against her touch. She noticed that her pinky finger tended to shake a bit more than the rest of her hand.

"You're hand does seem to be acting up a bit" she admitted.

She looked over her friend's medical records, writing the problems her friend was dealing with and making sure it wasn't a repetitive thing.

"Are you gonna make take more meds?" Emma asked.

"God no" Dasha said.

"With the amount you're taking now I'm surprised you haven't opened your own little pharmacy. If I give you something else, it could cancel the effects of your other medication or worse trash your system"

Emma groaned and rubbed her face. She hated coming to the doctors but she knew that her meds weren't working like they were supposed to.

"Nothing I'm taking is really working, Dash" she said.

"Can't I try something else? Oh! I know! I can try medical marijuana! You can write a prescription for me right?"

Her answer was Dasha smacking her in the head with her clipboard.

"I'm not prescribing you medical marijuana" she snapped.

"It's bad for you and it's illegal"

Emma pouted as she rubbed her head.

"It's legal in California, which we so happen to-"

"You're missing the point" Dasha snapped.

"I'm not going to have my friend start smoking pot just because her medicine isn't working. I have my morals to uphold and Rebecca would kill me if I let you poison your body that way. I know you're frustrated but you need to accept the fact that your Parkinson's disease is going to get worse. I hate telling you this, but you need to accept that"

Emma closed her eyes tightly. She knew that she had to accept that her body was slowly shutting down, but she didn't want to deal with it right now. She was 27 for crying out loud, she still had her life ahead of her.

Dasha looked at her friend's anguished face and sighed. Sometimes she felt like a real softy but it couldn't be helped.

"Alright, fine" she said.

"We're planning on getting a new line of medicine in the next couple of weeks so I'll let you be one of the people to test it. I don't want to do this and it's against my code as a doctor, but you're my friend and not helping you is going against my morals"

Emma's face lit up and she jumped off the bed to hug her friend.

"Thanks Dash, you're the best!"

Dasha patted her back in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get to you and don't you dare tell anyone why I'm doing. I could lose my job over this"

Emma nodded and made the zipper motion with her lips.

"You're secret is safe with me! Oh you're the best friend ever-except for Rebecca"

"Yeah, yeah, now get going before I change my mind" Dasha said.

"And please try to stay out of trouble for at least a week-a month would be even better"

Emma stuck her tongue out at her in a joking manner.

"I can't promise you that. As long as I take amazing pictures, I'll always look for trouble"

Dasha rolled her eyes.

"Dear lord"

Emma laughed and left her friend's office.

"See you later, Dash! Oh and I hope you can come over Saturday! It's girl's night"

"I'll try to make it" Dasha called out.

She closed the door, not needing to see that her friend was running out of the hospital now that she was free.

/

Emma left the hospital on a better note then when she came in. Her friend was able to get her some better medication to stop her shaking and she could continue with her job without having to worry about her body acting up.

It seemed like her day was starting to turn around for the better.

"I guess my day wasn't so bad after all" she said.

"Oh really? I couldn't imagine why"

Emma froze when she heard that voice. She thought that she had seen the last of that person but apparently lady luck proved otherwise.

Slowly turning around, she saw none other than Tony Stark leaning against one of his fancy cars with a smug look on his rich, handsome face.

Pocketing his rather expensive sunglasses, he flashed her a cocky smile.

"Afternoon babe, I've been looking everywhere for you" he said.

Emma gulped in fear. Her luck just turned for the worse.

"_Oh crap"_

/

**A/N: Uh-oh, Tony found Emma and you can just tell that it won't be good at all. Poor girl can't get a break, can she?**

**I want to thank Ren-Hatake again for allowing me to have her character in the story. Hopefully we'll be able to see more of Dasha again soon!**

**And as for the Parkinson's Disease, I really don't know a lot about it, so I'm learning as I write. I thought this would be a different idea instead of her being sick with something else. So for those who might know a thing or two about Parkinson's Disease, I would be more than happy to learn about it so I can keep all the symptoms in order and make it more realistic.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Blackmail in the finest way

Chapter 4: Blackmail in the finest way

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I had trouble figuring out how to write this scene and I finally came up with something after seeing Ironman 3! I hope you guys enjoy the scene that is about to unfold between Emma and Tony.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironman, I just own my oc's.**

**Enjoy!**

/

"_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap" _was the only thing going through Emma's mind at that moment.

Lady Luck was not on her side today at all. Not only did she have to see her picture with Tony Stark this morning, but now said man was standing right in front of her. She thought that she wouldn't have to see him again but it seemed fate had to be cruel to her.

She gulped and tried to remain calm.

"_Easy Emma, maybe it's just a coincidence" _she thought.

"_Oh who are you kidding? As if he would have to visit a hospital at this time of day. Maybe if I just walk away, it'll be like it never happened" _

Liking her idea, she spun on her heel and walked away fast.

"Not so fast, Blondie" Tony said as he grabbed her suspenders.

Emma made a face and looked over her shoulder. Tony wore that know it all smirk of his when he knew he caught her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"You look like you're trying to avoid someone"

Emma laughed nervously as she tried to back away.

"Who? Me? Never" she said.

"I'm just running late for work"

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess you're too busy to be returned this"

He produced her camera from his pocket and dangled it in front of her face.

Emma gasped and went to snatch for it. She couldn't believe that this creep had her lucky camera.

Tony held the camera over his head and snickered when she went to jump for it.

"Now is that how you're supposed to react when someone returns something to you?" he asked.

"I think you're supposed to thank me first"

Emma stopped jumping and looked at Tony.

"Thank you?" she repeated.

Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, I did come out of my way to return your camera. The least you can do is thank me. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

Emma resisted the urge to slap him across the face. Who did he think he was to tell her about manners? She would be surprised if he even knew what they were. If he didn't have her camera, she would have told him to piss off, but her camera meant more to her than her dignity at the moment.

Putting on the fakest smile she could manage, she decided to cave in.

"Oh, thank you so much for going out of your way to return my camera to me, Mr. Stark. You are such a gentleman" she said 'cheerfully'.

"You forgot to mention handsome and genius" Tony said.

Emma scowled and dropped the cheerful act.

"Now you're gonna tell me how I should thank you? Take it or leave it"

Tony held his hands up.

"Fine, fine, don't bite my head off. Here's your camera"

He held out the camera for her to take.

Emma felt relieved that she could have her trusty camera back in her hands again. Now she could expand her collection of the places she had been to from her job.

Just as her fingers grazed against the device, Tony snatched it back.

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot; we still have to talk about that little incident back in Vegas"

Ah, so now this explained why he was here. He wanted payback for getting drenched.

Emma crossed her arms.

"Listen, I didn't mean to get you soaked in front of millions of people" she said.

"But I'm pretty sure they've caught you in worse situations than that. Besides, I'm sure you enjoyed all of the attention you got from it"

"Oh, I'm not upset about that" Tony said.

"It's the fact that you ruined my expensive suit with your little stunt"

Emma rolled her eyes. This guy was worse than a teenager.

"I'm pretty sure you're more than capable of getting a new one" she pointed out.

"That's just pocket change to you. Why bother me with it?"

Tony smirked darkly.

"Because since you ruined it, you should be the one to replace it" he said.

Emma's eyes bugged out. He wanted her to what?

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me" Tony said smugly.

"Since you ruined my suit, I thinks it's only fair that you replace it. You should consider yourself lucky; I'm going easy on you. I could have called the cops or have done worse"

Emma scoffed at the threat.

"I think I would rather take worse than pay for your stupid suit" she spat.

Tony smirked arrogantly.

"Alright, but you asked for it" he warned.

Emma simply held her hand out.

"Can I have my camera back now? I need to return to work"

Tony dropped the camera in her hand and stuffed his into his pockets.

Emma put her camera into her purse and looked at Tony.

"I would say it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I would be lying and that's just rude" she said.

"Thanks for giving me my camera back. Now leave me alone"

She spun on her heel and walked off.

Tony just watched as she merged with the crowd before laughing and getting into his car. He sped off and went to his next destination.

/

Emma huffed when she reached the studio. Thanks to that prick Tony Stark, she was late to coming back to work.

"Sorry I'm late, Jeremy" she said.

"You won't believe who I ran into as I was coming here. It was that self-centered, know-it-all Tony Sta-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Tony sitting at her desk with that know it all grin on his face. Jeremy had a forced smile on as he laughed nervously.

"Hey, Emma. It's about time you got back" he said.

"This is Tony Stark-the richest man in Malibu"

Emma raised an eyebrow at the billionaire. What was he trying to pull now?

Tony put on a fake cheerful smile and acted like he didn't see her earlier.

"There she is! The woman of the hour! We were just talking about you"

Emma really didn't like where this was going.

"Did you now?"

"Mr. Stark was telling me about how the two of you met in Vegas" Jeremy said.

"I'm sure he would be talking about it since it's in the paper" Emma said dully.

"If he's looking for an apology he's picked the wrong time for it"

Jeremy made a fact at her blunt answer. Tony on the other hand just laughed and walked up to her.

"Oh no, I'm the one who should be apologizing" he said dramatically.

Emma was caught off guard but made sure not to show it. This was a trap and she knew it.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious that you were just a fan trying to take a picture of your idol" he said.

"You went through all that trouble of trying to take a picture of little old me"

Emma could hear the sirens going off in her head. She didn't like where this was going.

Tony grabbed her hand and gave her a nasty smirk.

"And what kind of man would I be if I didn't let one of my fans take a few pictures?" he asked.

"Since you went through all that trouble, I thought I would make your dreams come true and take a few pictures of me"

The color drained completely from Emma's face.

"W-wha?"

Tony knew he got her and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"That's right! Your boss Jeremy here was telling me about your work and that you make amazing art books. And I think you would be perfect to make a book with all of my photos"

Emma couldn't tell if her body was shaking because of her Parkinson's or from the anger she was feeling right now. So this was how he going to be. If he couldn't get her to pay for his suit, then he would just torture her by being around her.

Tony was simply enjoying her reaction and couldn't get enough of it.

"I can tell your speechless, but I understand. It's not everyday that you have Tony Stark asking you to take his pictures"

Emma willed herself to put on a smile even though she wanted to gag.

"Oh, I'm just _bursting_ with excitement" she said sarcastically.

"Although, I'm afraid I can't take up such a _generous _offer. I'm completely booked with different clients and I don't think my boss would let me take another project right now"

She knew Jeremy wouldn't fail her, he wouldn't throw her to the wolves. She looked at her boss to see a slightly guilty look on his face. Jeremy avoided eye contact with her and whistled.

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy laughed nervously and gulped.

"A-actually that's what Mr. Stark and I were talking before you came" he said nervously.

"He offered to pay upfront instead of later and even offered to buy us new equipment"

Emma glared daggers at her boss with murderous intent. He sold her off for new supplies and to be paid upfront?

"Jeremy" she growled.

Jeremy cringed and back away.

"I-it won't be so bad" he said.

"That's right, Angel face" Tony said.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and steered her away.

"Now let's discuss what I want for my book and when we should meet for shoots"

Emma looked over her shoulder and glared at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you bastard! You're dead!" she hissed.

Jeremy clasped his hands together.

"Please don't hate me!" he called out.

"Although I have a feeling you will"

/

Tony lead her outside of the building and held her arm in case she ran away.

"You bastard" she growled.

Tony shrugged like it was nothing.

"Hey, you said you wanted worse" he pointed out.

"And what's worse than being stuck with me?"

Emma growled and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm not taking your pictures so you can kiss my ass" she said.

"And there's nothing you can do to change my mind"

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a memory card.

"Not even for this?"

Emma looked confused for a second before she opened her camera to find the memory card gone.

"Asshole" she spat.

Tony laughed.

"Did you honestly think I would give your camera back that easily?" he asked.

"I'm not a genius for nothing"

Emma went to stanch the memory card but Tony held it out of her reach.

"Not so fast, Blondie. You said you wanted worse and you got it"

Emma glared daggers at him.

"I would rather get arrested than take your stupid photos" she snapped.

Tony shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, if you say so" he said.

"Just remember that either way you won't get your memory card back from me"

He dialed for the police and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Malibu Police? I'm just calling to report a crazy paparazzi that-"

"Ok, ok, you win!" Emma snapped.

"I'll take your damn pictures, just give me my memory card back"

Tony smirked and put his phone away.

"I knew you would understand" he said.

"And you'll get it once you finish the book"

He held his hand out to her.

"If you cooperate you get your memory card and I won't turn you to the police, deal?"

Emma looked at his hand in disgust but knew she had no choice. Her camera meant more to her than her pride at the moment.

"Fine" she said, accepting his hand.

As she shook it, she felt like she signed her soul to the devil.

/

**A/N: Poor Emma, she has no idea what she got herself into. I think Tony's little blackmail was accurate enough, don't you think? He always gets his way.**

**Now Emma has to work for Tony if she wants to see her precious memory card again.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
